The present invention refers to a container, which is designed to allow the storage of a load of liquid deodorant and the application thereof to the user""s body by the roll-on system.
There are well known from the prior art the containers for storing and applying liquid deodorants of the roll-on type, consisting of a tubular body, which itself defines the manual grasping means for the user and presents a mouth in the form of a spherical annular bearing, into which is retained a free rotating ball, partially projecting outwardly from the tubular body, maintaining a portion of its surface turned to the inside of the tubular body, in order to be wetted by the load of liquid deodorant stored in said container.
The rotation of the ball, by contacting the user""s body during the displacement of the container, allows the surface portion of the ball, which is wetted by the liquid deodorant, to contact the user""s skin, transferring to the latter the liquid deodorant that has been aggregated to the ball inside the tubular body.
Although being very practical and of easy construction, this type of container for storing and applying a liquid deodorant presents an inconvenience which increases as the load of deodorant is being consumed.
Generally, when the load of liquid deodorant is reduced to about half the original volume or less, the user has to agitate the container before using the deodorant, in order to make the liquid load reach the surface portion of the ball turned to the inside of the container, wetting said surface portion and allowing said liquid load to be transferred to the user""s body by rotation of said ball.
In these known roll-on type constructions, when the load of liquid deodorant is reduced inside the container, the transfer of said load to the ball does not occur with the normal movement imparted to the tubular body by the user, when he/she simply takes said container from its inoperative resting position, in which said container is resting on its bottom, with the ball facing upwardly. To make the liquid wet the ball, the user has to shake the stored product, otherwise he/she will not be able to obtain the necessary transfer of the deodorant to the surface portion of the ball facing the inside of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container of the type considered herein, which allows the ball to be constantly and adequately wetted by the load of liquid deodorant, without requiring the user to agitate the container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container, which cannot be placed in a way that makes difficult or avoids the ball from being automatically wetted by the liquid deodorant.
The container for storing and applying a liquid deodorant of the present invention is of the type described in the beginning of the specification, presenting a cap with a tubular shape, incorporating an end wall provided so as to define a surface for seating the container in an inverted position, with the end mouth facing downwardly.
With the construction defined above, the ball is constantly maintained in contact with the liquid load stored in the container, allowing the efficient application of the liquid deodorant, without requiring the user to shake the container before use, even when only a small amount of the liquid remains in the container.